gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
Metallurgy
V2.0= Metallurgy adds the ability to create custom armor enchantments. Find ores, create molds and casts, and infuse your tool with a custom ability! Details Metallurgy adds new custom ores, obsidian casts, and enchantments. The metallurgy module was created with real life metallurgy in mind, and closely resembles real world casting. Custom Ores Custom ores can be found within different types of stone. To uncover custom ores, a TNT blast is needed (only possible in in Upper Caves on the Gamemode 4D server). After the blast, a few lumps of metal will be present in the area blown up. The following ores can be found in each of the listed types of stone: * Andesite > Bauxite (Contains Aluminum) * Smooth Stone > Malachite (Contains Copper) * Diorite > Thorianite (Contains Thorium) * Granite > Baryte (Contains Barium) When a thorianite lump is in your inventory, you will experience a mining fatigue effect. Molds Molds are created in a sand block. Obsidian and clay are needed to create a mold in the sand. Throw down one of each, and a mold will be created. Molds can be heated up using a lava block on top of it. A heated mold will gradually cool down if there is no lava block above it, the longer a lava block is above the mold, the longer it takes to completely cool down. If a mold is heated for too long, it will break and disappear. Destroying the sand block will destroy the mold as well. Casting Obsidian casts can be created in a mold. If not done correctly, a cast will be produced with a Mundane Band, which is completely useless. To correctly cast a metal follow these steps: 1. Create a mold 2. Heat the mold for about 30 seconds 3. Throw about 12-14 custom ores into the mold 4. Reheat the mold for about 15 seconds 5. Throw the more custom ores until you have reached 23 in total 6. Wait until the mold cools, and the cast will be released Alloys Alloys are combinations of 2 different kinds of ores. These are always made in a ratio of 17 of one ore to 6 of another. Making an alloy is the same as making any other cast, but using the two different ores in the 17:6 ratio. There are two type of alloys: Thorium Brass made with 17 Thorianite (Thorium) and 6 Malachite (Copper), and Barimium made with 17 Bauxite (Aluminum) and 6 Baryte (Barium). Obsidian Casts Obsidian casts have bands with the molded metal on it. If a metal is incorrectly casted, the cast produced will contain a Mundane Band. If correctly cast, the band on the metal will show, and it will have one of two possible "shamirs." Mining a cast breaks the metal band on it: if an obsidian cast is placed on the ground, it will drop with a Mundane Band if mined. Shamirs An obsidian cast with a metal band will contain a shamir. A Shamir is essentially a custom enchantment. Each shamir can only be put onto specific items. Each Shamir can be found on a specific band. e.g. Sensus can only be found on a Barium Band. Attaching Bands The Obsidian Block you've used for casting might be a good place to store the metal band but it inhibits the Shamir's abilities. To get access to those one has to transfer the band off of the obsidian onto a tool or armour. Place an anvil with a downwards facing piston two blocks above it, leaving a one block air gap between the anvil and piston. Throw the obsidian cast and desired item onto the anvil, then power the piston. The Piston will force the metal band off of the obsidian and strap it to the item where the shamir can unfold it's full potential. Only one Shamir can be placed on a single item. When strapping metal bands to an item, the item will keep it's enchantments, name, and durability. Lore will not be kept. You cannot attach a metal band to Boots of Ostara, as they will lose their functionality at the expense of gaining the shamir's functionality. Detaching Bands Metal Bands aren't welded to the item carrying them, so it is possible to retrieve a metal band from a tool/armor. To do so just throw the tool/armor and a piece of obsidian (doesn't have to be an empty cast) on to the anvil, and power the piston. The Piston will force the band off of the Item and it will return to the obsidian. This Obsidian cast may now be stored or re-used later. Shamir Abilities and Effects Below is a list of shamirs and their abilities. Check the Category Page for more details. History Category:GM4D Category:All Modules Category:Base Modules